walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwight (Comic Series)
Dwight is a member of The Saviors who has a half burnt face. Dwight wields a crossbow which has been used to kill many zombies and also Abraham Ford. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Little detail is known about Dwight's life before the apocalypse, or his time before joining the Saviors. It is presumed that he has some sort of experience with crossbows because of his proficiency in wielding the weapon and his displayed ability to make a clear and accurate shot. It is also unknown if he gained his facial burns from before or after the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone Dwight is a survivor with a half burned face who wields a crossbow. Dwight killed Sgt. Abraham Ford with his crossbow, and took Eugene Porter as a hostage with his fellow Saviors. At Alexandria Safe-Zone's gates, Dwight tries to get in with many other Saviors. However, Eugene bites his crotch and Rick Grimes' group starts to shoot at the Saviors. Dwight retires with many other Saviors with his crotch bleeding. Dwight returns at the end of Issue 101 as a hostage of the Alexandria Safe-Zone members. Dwight yells at Andrea and Rick telling them that when Negan finds them he will kill them. Andrea punches Dwight in the face. Rick debates what to do with Dwight. Carl tells him to kill Dwight to show that the safe-zone is not to be messed with. Rick talks to Michonne about the matter and she agrees to not attack, so Rick decides to let Dwight leave the safe-zone, much to the anger of Holly, Andrea, and Carl. Paul Monroe tells Rick that they are going to follow Dwight to get as much intel on the saviors as possible. Dwight is then seen on the highway, grinning that he got out unharmed and gave away no information about the Saviors. However, unknown to his knowledge, he is being followed by Paul. Paul throws a zombie off an overpass and Dwight looks back at the overpass, although he is not able to see Paul lying down on the ground, hiding. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dwight has killed: *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead Comic Series Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 18: Trivia *Dwight is the figure featured on the cover of Issue 101. *Both of Dwight's tear ducts appear to be fully functional, despite the scarring on his face. Although it's possible that the one in his left eye is irritated or slightly damaged due to the burns, which could explain why his left eye is usually seen tearing up. *It is highly likely that Dwight received his trademark scarring after the apocalypse began, as it is shown to have had little treatment which would have been available before hand (such as grafts or even proper bandaging). *Dwight, along with Negan, were the first of the infamous Saviors to be named. ** He was the first Savior to appear and then named. *Dwight's appearance bears similarities to the Batman villain, Two-Face. *Negan and Dwight are the only Saviors who have killed people in Rick's group (Glenn and Abraham). *Dwight is the second person to be kept prisoner in the Safe Zone, the first one being Paul Monroe. *It is currently unknown as to what has happened to Dwight's crossbow, as he was seen leaving the Alexandria Safe-Zone only carrying a duffel-bag with supplies. *Although it was teased and isn't proven, it is possible that Dwight is indeed the comic's version of Daryl Dixon from the TV series. Not only do they both use crossbows as their primary weapon; in the episode "Chupacabra" it is stated that Merle raised Daryl to share his violent tendencies and beliefs; it could be argued that Dwight might have been what Daryl would have become if he fully embraced his brother's malevolent ways. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists